


Treat Me Softly

by speedyvibraniumdevil



Series: Matt Murdock/Daredevil [3]
Category: Marvel, The Defenders, daredevil - Fandom, matt murdock - Fandom
Genre: Bilingual, Colombian!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Latina!reader, Spanish, TV Show, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedyvibraniumdevil/pseuds/speedyvibraniumdevil
Summary: After you get set up by your mutual friend, Karen Paige, you and Matt Murdock go out a few times. It isn’t until the most recent date, that you both realize that this could be something more.





	Treat Me Softly

You met Matt Murdock through your mutual friend, Karen Paige. The two of you had gone to college together and remained friends ever since. She now worked as Nelson & Murdock’s assistant (as well as a part time journalist) and you were a social worker. You had usually had trouble in the dating department, so one day Karen came up to you and offered to set you up on a date. **  
**

You were reluctant at first. Whenever friends tried to set you up on a date, it never ended well. Hence, why you were still very single. However, you trusted Karen more than anyone else, so when she told you about her lawyer friend, Matt Murdock, you were very intrigued.

“There is just one thing I feel like I need to mention,” she said.

“What?”

“He’s blind.”

You raised your eyebrows. You had never dated a someone who was blind before, or  _knew_  anyone for that matter. Maybe some people viewed it as a big deal breaker, which is why Karen was telling you beforehand, but it wasn’t to you.

You shrugged, “I don’t see the problem with that.”

Karen smiled at you brightly, “Alright. I’ll set up the date, then.”

Now, you were on your third date with Matthew Murdock. 

The first ‘date’, Karen invited you over to Josie’s with her, Foggy, and Matt. It had a very double date vibe, but you and Matt hit it off really well, and once the other two noticed this, they conveniently had to leave. You spent the rest of the night drinking and talking, to which the night ended with Matt walking you home. 

You had a fantastic time. Matt was sweet, charming, funny, and very interesting to talk to. There was also a very mysterious air to him that you couldn’t quite place, and it was probably part of the reason you were so drawn to him. It was also part of the reason you accepted to go on another date (a proper date, as he said), and then another.

In between those times you’d see each other at Josie’s.

On this date, the two of you had gone to dinner, but also Matt took you on a walk around Central Park. The two of you ate ice cream and talked as you walked through the trees. He’d tell you stories about college with Foggy and you’d talk about work and your family. When you were tired, the two of you headed over to Matt’s place.

With your arms linked with his, the two of you climbed the stairs to his apartment. Once you were inside, you took your coat and your purse, and hung them next to the door.

“Make yourself at home,” he said, “Do you want something to drink? Beer, tea, water?”

“Tea is fine,” you watched him go into the kitchen, “Do you need me to help you?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ve done this a dozen times.”

He seemed to be telling the truth as he moved effortlessly through the kitchen. It was his home, he was probably used to where everything was at this point.

You turned around and took in the studio apartment. It was your first time being here. You let your eyes wander, starting with the kitchen at the right, followed by the round breakfast table with two chairs, the couches and coffee table in the middle of the living room. There were sliding doors that led to his bedroom and stairs that led to the roof. What really caught your eye was the massive window with a view of a huge jumbotron screen that was on the building next door.

“Admiring the view?” Matt’s voice came from behind you.

You whirled around and saw that he had mug of tea in his hand. He held it out. You took it and let the warmth radiate into your palms.

“How could you tell?” You genuinely wondered.

He took a swig of beer from the bottle he had and smiled, “From what I’ve been told, it’s pretty hard to miss.”

You laughed through your nose, “You got that right.”

Matt gestured with his hand towards the couch and you obliged by taking a seat. He sat down next to you, leaving a small gap between the both of you, although part of you wished he hadn’t. You took another sip of your tea and set it down on the coffee table before twisting your body to face Matt. 

He had taken his jacket off, leaving him in his dress shirt, red tie, and slacks. His sleeves were rolled up, which made the muscles in his arms protrude even more. That alone was enough to make you even more aware of how attractive he was. He still had his red glasses on and it made you wonder what his eyes looked like. He always had them on when you were with him.

“So, you said you were from Colombia, right?” he asked.

“Not, me. My parents. They immigrated from Bogota before I was born,” you explained.

“Ah ok. Have you ever been?”

You smiled, recalling how every other summer vacation you would spend it visiting your relatives in your native country. You didn’t know this, but Matt could tell you were smiling based on the skip of your heartbeat. It made his own lips curve into sideways grin.

“Yeah. Quite a few times actually. I haven’t been in almost three years though. I miss it.”

You took another sip of your chamomile tea. The flowery taste was soothing.

“What’s it like?” he asked.

You furrowed your brow, not what sure where to start.

Sensing your hesitation he added, “Describe it to me.”

He seemed really interested in you, you realized this over the short time you’ve known him. He seemed interested in what you had to say and you appreciated it. You had dated guys before, but none of them were like Matt. The others usually faked interest only to get into your pants, claiming that they loved your “latina flair” when it was bullshit. However, Matt really seemed to love having a conversation with you. His genuine curiosity about your parents’ home country made you really happy.

“Well…” you started.

And you went on to describe Bogota. You described both the modern and the older buildings. Bolivar Square, the Botanical Garden, and the many museums. You described where your family lived, the delicious food that they made, the music, and the culture in general. You also described Cartagena, another beautiful city that you loved. You went on for quite a bit and Matt gave you every last bit of his attention, only commenting or asking questions every once in a while.

For the most part he would smile and laugh softly at your excitement. He could hear how excited you were in not only your voice, but your heart. He could sense it in your hand motions. In that moment he swore that he could listen to you speak forever.

When you suddenly became aware of how much you had been talking, you giggled nervously.

“Oh god, I’ve been rambling, haven’t I? I’m sorry.”

Matt put a reassuring hand over yours, “No, don’t be sorry. I enjoyed every minute of it.”

Your heart skipped a beat and heat spread across your cheeks. You unconsciously fought to keep your composure, but you remembered that Matt probably wouldn’t be able to tell either way (even though he could).

“Well, there’s more where that came from. Rambling is my forte,” you joked.

He laughed, “That’s what Foggy would say, but I think I like it better when you do it.”

You giggled, nervously. His touch was warm and relaxing, despite the calluses on his palms. It made you wonder what a blind lawyer had to do in order to get such rough hands. You placed your other hand on top of his.

In his deep voice he said, “You know, in one of my Spanish classes, my teacher played this song. I remember really liking it, but I just can’t remember the title.”

You perked up with intrigue, “Do you remember how it goes?”

He furrowed his brow. You could practically see the gears working in his mind as he tried to recall it.

“Uhh. I think it went a little something like,” he started to softly sing the next words, “‘No quiero soñar mil veces las misma cosas. Ni contemplarlas sabiamente…”

Upon hearing the words you recognized the song immediately. And you couldn’t help but scrunch up your nose at his attempt to sing. It was cute.

Matt laughed at himself, “My singing is complete shit, but that’s what I remember.”

You giggled, “Your Spanish is great though. Perfect. And I think I know the song that you’re talking about.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s called ‘Tratame Suavemente’ by Soda Stereo. My mom and I used to listen to it all the time.”

It was an 80s song and the band was from Argentina.

After a few beats you said, “I could play it if you’d like.”

Matt nodded, you could tell that he got excited by the smile on his face, “Yeah that’d be great.”

You took your hands away from his and got up to get your phone from your purse that was hanging next to the door. You unlocked it, went to your music, and found the song on your playlist. With the pad of your thumb, you selected the track and it started to play. You raised the volume and walked back to the center of the living room near where Matt was sitting.

“Oh yeah. This is the one,” he grinned.

As the words started to play, you placed your phone on the coffee table, but didn’t sit down.

**_Alguien me ha dicho que la soledad se esconde tras tus ojos_ **

**_Y que tu blusa adora sentimientos, que respiras_ **

Matt craned his head up in your direction, a confused look on his features.

“What?”

You smirked, “Dance with me, Murdock.”

He chuckled, “Well, if you insist, Y/L/N.”

He stood up and reach out his hand to you and you took it. However, before going anywhere, you reached up and slipped off his glasses.

“Is that okay?” you asked.

He nodded. You could tell when his breath hitched a little at the act.

You set his glasses down and started guiding him so that you were standing next to the window.

_**Tenéis que comprender, que no puse tus miedos** _

_**Donde están guardados** _

_**Y que no podre quitártelos** _

_**Si al hacerlo me desgarras** _

“Although, I should warn you - swaying is as good as it gets with me,” he cautioned.

You placed his hand on your waist and rested your left hand on his shoulder while he took your right hand in his free palm.

“With a bit of practice, I think we can fix that.”

**_No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas_ **

**_Ni contemplarlas sabiamente_ **

**_Quiero que me trates suavemente_ **

The two of you swayed along to the rhythm of the beat. You closed your eyes as Matt rested his cheek against your temple. Your chests practically pressed against each other, the closeness made you feel electric.

Matt took everything about you in. There was the sweet smell of your perfume and the chamomile tea that you had been drinking. There was the sound of your heartbeat as it quickened and your struggle to keep your breathing calm with your proximity to him. He could feel his own heartbeat start to race too and he wondered if you could hear it despite not having enhanced senses.

_**No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas** _

_**Ni contemplarlas sabiamente** _

_**Quiero que me trates suavemente** _

You both listened to that last line.  _Quiero que me trates suavemente_. “I want you to treat me softly.”

How the two of you would like that. You had only been on a few dates, but something inside of you told you that this was different from anything else. Personally, you felt like you didn’t have to pretend around Matt. He might have been physically blind, but you could tell that he saw much more that people with perfect vision did. 

Matt felt it too, but he was a man that led a double life and that weighed him down most of all. If this progressed any further, he just hoped that when the day came, you would understand. 

You rested your head on his shoulder, unaware of your partner’s thoughts, and you danced in each other’s arms as the rest of the song played. The colorful light from outside illuminated you both. When the song ended you both stopped and you lifted your head from his shoulder to look at him, but neither of you took your hands off of each other.

It was then that you got a good look at his eyes in the light of the jumbotron. They were a beautiful hazel color, like amber liquid, with a bit of green within and around it.

He turned his head to you, “Something wrong?”

“No, nothing. It’s just…your eyes are beautiful,” you said.

His lips twitched and you looked at him in amusement as a light blush colored his cheeks.

“Why, thank you,” he said, “They might not work but at least someone still appreciates them.”

You laughed. His heart swelled at the sound of it and he joined in. The two of you slowly fell into comfortable silence.

Without thinking twice, you let the words you were thinking tumble out of your mouth.

“Me gustas mucho, Matthew,” you said it in a whisper.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise but didn’t take long to respond.

“A mi tambien me gustas, Y/N.”

You leaned in and brushed your lips against his soft, pink ones. His breath fanned over your face, both of your hearts you practically beating out of your chests. And before you knew it, he closed the distance and kissed you. 

You both made a mental note to thank Karen later.


End file.
